


Be a good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a good boy

It was supposed to be a perfect day; Kurt had spent hundreds of hours designing the perfect wedding outfit, choosing just the right chef to prepare the reception meal, tasting dozens of cakes to find the right one. And Burt knows that Kurt had been excited to marry Finn, having overheard his son moan out his betrothed’s name as he touched himself in the dead of night.  
“I apologize, your majesty,” the soldier says, coming to kneel in front of Burt. “There are no signs of the Prince nor the chambermaid, Rachel.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Burt sees Kurt jut his chin out in annoyance. His son is already dressed for his wedding, and Burt had snuck bites of the food already being prepared in the kitchen; it would be an embarrassment to the family to cancel the wedding now. And even if he could, there wouldn’t be anyone who could replace Finn.  
“Brittany,” Burt commands, rising out of his throne. “Go find the best robes I have, make sure they match Kurt’s. The wedding will continue on as planned, with me filling in for Finn.”  
Carole smiles relieved that her son hasn’t managed to fully damage the family’s reputation. Kurt, though, isn’t please.  
“Dad, I don’t want to. I want to marry Finn,” he pouts.  
“There’s no other option,” Burt tells him, leaving no room for argument.  
Kurt’s disappointment hangs in the air, heavy enough to taste. But later, when Burt kisses him as the Priest announces them joined in marriage, Kurt’s innocent mouth tastes as sweet as ever. 

**  
After most of their guests have retired for the evening, Kurt follows Burt back to his sleeping chambers.  
“I’m sorry things didn’t turn out the way we had planned,” Burt apologizes as he turns down the sheets on his bed.  
Kurt is silent as he sits down on the edge of the mattress. “Do we have to do this?” he whines.  
“It is the only way to legitimize a marriage,” Burt tells him. “You need to undress.”  
Kurt sits still as Burt undresses, avoiding his father’s gaze. “I don’t want to.”  
Burt sighs. “You don’t have a choice,” he chastises him, reaching or the hem of Kurt’s tunic. Kurt slowly removes the rest of his clothing, and lets Burt lay him down on the bed.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Burt complements him, leaning down to kiss him. “No?” he teases when Kurt turns his head away. “Fine. I won’t kiss.” He sits back on his haunches and spreads his son’s thighs apart. “I guess if you don’t want to do this, there’s no point in drawing it out.” He presses a kiss to Kurt’s clit, delicately nestled between his lips. Separating the boy’s folds, Burt licks over his tightly furled hole. “No need to do this first, make it better for you when I take what’s mine,” he mumbles against Kurt’s skin as he kisses his pussy. Above him, Kurt moans and tries to close his legs. Burt wraps his lips around Kurt’s tiny clit, chuckling when he feels wetness flood out of his virginal cunt.  
Pulling away, Burt takes his cock, long and thick and more the befitting for a king, and lines it up with Kurt’s delicate hole. He pushes in slowly, groaning as Kurt’s pussy stretches to suck him in. “Such a good boy, staying pure for your husband,” Burt praises as he meets the resistance from Kurt’s maidenhead. “I can tell.” Drawing his hips back, Burt thrusts in roughly, breaking the hymen.  
Below him, Kurt whines thin and loud, but Burt can feel the way his cunt spasms around Burt’s cock. “Uh, uh, uh,” Burt scolds as Kurt’s legs try to pull shut. “Be a good boy and take daddy’s cock.”  
Kurt whines again, but he let’s Burt spread his legs wide as he thrusts in once more.  
“You’re so tight, baby,” Burt tells him, reaching down and rubbing idly at the boy’s clit with his thumb. Kurt’s pussy is drooling around his cock, despite the vice like grip, and Burt is nearly overwhelmed. “If I’d known that this little cunt was so sweet, I’d never have offered your hand to Finn. He’s just a silly boy,” he grunts, slinging Kurt’s leg over his shoulder so he can plunge deeper into his hole. “Wouldn’t know what to do with a perfect pussy anyway. Doesn’t have a big enough cock to fill it up, either.”  
Beneath him, Kurt moans and his hips roll up to meet Burt’s movements. “Daddy,” he whines.”  
“Good boy,” Burt grunts in response, fucking in harder and groaning when Kurt’s lips part around a moan. “Taking daddy’s cock so well. Such a perfect little boy, with the perfect cunt.”  
He can feel his balls tightening up, so he reaches down and pinches at Kurt’s clit. “Are you going to come around Daddy’s cock?” he asks, trying to stave off his orgasm. Kurt shakes his head against the pillow, a lie betrayed by the vast wet spot below his hips of the mattress and the way his hips are still moving with Burt’s. “No? You’re still pretending that Daddy’s boy doesn’t want this? Doesn’t want to make him proud and take his come?”  
“No-ooohhh!” Kurt’s denial is interrupted by his orgasm, his pussy spasming around Burt’s cock and making him cum as well. “Daddy!”  
Burt grips Kurt’s hips tightly as he trusts roughly into the boy’s spent body, grunting loudly as his body spills into Kurt’s now willing one.  
“Good boy,” Burt hums, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s sweaty cheek. Gently, he pulls his softening cock out of Kurt’s pussy. Leaning back on his haunches, he watches as a thick glob of cum leaks out of his boy’s gaping hole, decorating his lightly bloodstained thighs with his father’s semen. “Mm, good boy.”


End file.
